Vorágine
by Ginger FzoneYtb
Summary: Y sigo tratando de averiguar quién eres para mi. Pero quizá todo lo que estábamos destinados a ser era ser bellamente incompletos Ella Henderson- Beautifully Unfinished
1. Prólogo

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down_

 _My three words have two meanings  
There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you_

 **-Ed Sheeran**

 **Prólogo**

 **Lego House**

Tras el instituto, tuve que irme con mi familia cuando a mi padre lo trasladaron. Creí que no volvería a la misma ciudad donde tantos momentos viví: El instituto, mi primer amor, mi primera vez… Castiel

Estaba actuando como una mocosa malcriada e insensible y Rosalya me había regañado por eso. Ambas nos reencontramos después de cuatro años y me sorprendió saber que nada había cambiado entre nosotras y que todo seguiría igual después de todo… Pero una mañana, al bajar de los dormitorios me encontré con un afiche y fue allí cuando lo volví a ver: _Castiel_. Había cumplido uno de sus sueños de instituto: Convertirse en un músico.

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro en el Sweet Amoris, cuando me llevó a la azotea en mi primer día de clases. No puedo olvidar cuando me hizo subir varios pisos sin dejar de repetir que el lugar a dónde íbamos estaba prohibido a los alumnos.

-¡Loana!- Rosalya me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar mi atención

-¡Lo siento! Estaba pensando en algunas cosas- Me excusé, mientras le sonreía- Tengo las entradas para todos. La de Alexy, Chani, Priya y la tuya también ¡Yo invito al concierto de los Crownstorm! ¡Hay que apoyar a los ex alumos del Sweet Amoris! ¿No?

Rosalya me sonrió de vuelta y siguió hablando de algunas cosas que estaba aprendiendo sobre la convivencia. No hace mucho ella estaba viviendo con Leigh, su novio y se veía muy enamorada. Me mordí los labios y agaché la mirada… ¡Sí! Estaba algo celosa ¡Supongo que ella no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía!

Desde que había terminado con Castiel, había tenido algunos novios, pero nada muy importante. Creo que nada me ha resultado muy bien gracias a que me volví demasiado trabajólica y mi única inspiración ha sido sacar bien mi carrera.

Todo el mundo me ha dicho que el primer amor jamás se olvida ¿Será cierto?

La primera vez que te enamoras, piensas que es lo mejor del mundo. Te preocupas por él mucho más de lo que te preocupas por ti… descubres un universo de infinitas posibilidades de romance, deseo y emoción, que se acompañan del miedo

 _ **Pero el primer corazón roto también es poderoso**_

Lo único que se vive con la misma intensidad del primer amor es la primera ruptura. Muchas veces, el sentimiento de angustia que acompaña el proceso suele rodearse de recuerdos sobre aquella persona que te hizo sentir especial… Es por eso que no es raro que la primera pena de amor sea la más dolorosa… No importa si la separación es difícil o amigable.

 **-¡NO TERMINAMOS PORQUE LA DISTANCIA NOS GANÓ! ¡TERMINAMOS GRACIAS A TU COBARDÍA, TABLA! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA E INGRATA TABLA DE PLANCHAR DESPUÉS DE TODO!**

Esas palabras de Castiel se grabaron con fuego, y las recordé con mucho dolor durante mucho tiempo. Yo era "su tabla", su "niñita"… Su mujer

¿Qué pasaría si me viese esta noche?

¿Se alegraría?

¿O simplemente me ignoraría?

La vorágine de sentimientos que trae consigo el primer amor son intensos. Jamás olvidaré lo mucho que cambié cuando tuve a Castiel cerca de mí. Fue la primera vez que permití que otra persona tuviese un impacto significativo en lo que era en ese entonces. Él fue testigo de ciertos cambios en mi persona y, de cierta forma, se volvió mi primer apoyo positivo. Él logró inspirarme para experimentar nuevas cosas como mi primer beso o mi primera vez…

-¡Loana, te ves increíble!- Priya me abrazó, saludándome.

Estábamos en el pub donde Castiel daría su concierto. Mis entrañas parecían apretarse cada vez más. Todos estaban conversando, bebiendo y algunos que otros fumando.

Alexy me estaba hablando, cuando de pronto apagaron las luces y una voz varonil, sensual y extremadamente conocida empezó a cantar, mientras la multitud aplaudía entusiasmada

-¡EMPEZÓ!- Gritó entusiasmada Rosalya, sin dejar de aplaudir.

Miré hacia el escenario y allí estaba él… Hecho todo un artista

Sonreí sonrojada y me alegré de lo mucho que él había conseguido

Allí estaba él: Mi primer amor… Tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Por ti dejé mi alma en el infierno**_

 _ **Esperarte ya no es parte de mi futuro**_

 _ **Mira en mi alma y verás lo que sufrí**_

 _ **Desde el día en que huiste de mí**_

 _ **Logré no hurgar en mi pasado nunca más**_

 _ **Creí tenerte a mi lado siempre**_

 _ **Pero ya ves, me equivoqué**_

 _ **{…}**_

Cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en la letra de su canción ¡Vaya! La letra si me hacía estremecer. Era muy oscura y al mismo tiempo la voz de Castiel la hacía escuchar endemoniadamente sensual. Volverlo a ver me transportaba al pasado, cuando vivimos mi primera vez. Mi mente me llevó al momento justo cuando no tenía complejos ni dudas con respecto a nada, cuando lo único que importaba éramos él y yo en su cama, descubriéndonos, deseándonos… queriéndonos.

Hubo un pequeño momento (Tal vez un par de segundos) en el que Castiel dirigió su mirada hacia nuestro grupo. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando él posó sus ojos sobre mí y noté como una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro el resto del concierto…

Si… Me había reconocido

Y mi alma había reconocido a la suya

Volveríamos escribir un nuevo capítulo en nuestra historia

Aunque no sería fácil…

* * *

Hola!

¿Cómo están?

Yo soy Ginger y éste es mi primer fanfic de CDM. Espero que les guste y que me dejen su marquita en los reviews

Estamos recién empezando. Pero prometo que se pondrá mejor

Saludos y abrazos


	2. Capítulo I

_**Te llevo siempre conmigo**_

 _ **No muy cerca... pero si muy dentro**_

 **Capítulo I**

 **"Reencuentros"**

Allí estaba él, justo frente a mí… Alto, guapo, y más crecido.

Ni las luces, ni el bullicio nocturno del pub, ni el millar de gente me importaron cuando nos vimos las caras después de cuatro años.

 _-Hey, novata ¿Sigues por aquí? ¡Ven! Que te enseñaré un lugar curioso_

El recuerdo de hace seis años atrás vino hacia mí junto con una vorágine de sensaciones ya conocidas… porque ÉL y solo ÉL era capaz de hacerme sentir tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Frente a mí, estaba Castiel Le Blanc , transformado en un hombre. Su mirada se posó sobre mí y me miró de manera evaluadora… Sí, yo también había crecido.

El bullicio de la gente dentro del pub no interrumpió la atmósfera que él y yo creamos cuando estábamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos, buscando a nuestros YO de hace cuatro años atrás, cuando nos fundimos en uno solo e hicimos el amor por primera vez. El recuerdo de su piel rozando la mía aún vivía en mi pecho, atesorado para siempre.

-¿Así que al fin te dignaste a dar señales de vida?- Me preguntó secamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y mirándome con despreocupación. Rosalya estaba a mi lado, junto con Priya, Chani y Alexy, quienes me acompañaron a ver a los Crowstorm.

Nunca creí volver a ésta ciudad. A decir verdad, no habría vuelto si no fuese por mis estudios de Historia y Arte… el azar hizo que las cosas en mi vida se pusieran interesantemente intensas. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que volvería a ver a mi antiguo amor de instituto, probablemente me habría reído en su cara, pero aquí estaba yo y frente a mi estaba él, con su boca llena de veneno para escupírmelo en la cara.

-¿Siempre eres tan amable?- Le pregunté empleando su mismo tono.

-Solo con las ingratas forasteras… Con el resto por lo general soy un pocillo de miel

¡Sip…! Allí estaba Castiel ¡En gloria y majestad!

-¡Te has pasado!- Exclamó Rosalya, alivianando la ligera tensión que se había creado en el ambiente, abrazándolo y besándole las mejillas- Excelente concierto ¡La facultad hablará de esto un mes entero! Loana ha comprado los boletos para todos y no pudimos decir no- Me miró sonriente guiñándome un ojo- Creo que esto merece una buena noche de copas.

-¡Sí!- Asintió Priya- Es fin de mes y es justo y necesario que nos olvidemos durante un momento de constituciones, libros y viejotes impotentes resentidos que solo viven para torturarnos.

Sonreí agachando la mirada… Allí estábamos ¡Un grupos de ex alumnos del Sweet Amoris intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido! Todos habíamos cambiado y sin embargo se esforzaban en mantenernos en contacto, a pesar de que no todos querían hacerlo. No hacía mucho me había encontrado con Nathaniel, quién me había salvado de un par de delincuentes en una noche después de salir a tomar un par de copas con Rosalya y los demás. A decir verdad, él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien (Tampoco me llevaba con su hermana Ámber, quién había sido mi némesis en mis últimos años de instituto). Sin embargo, esa noche en la que me salvó, me di cuenta que no había estado tan mal alejarme de todo, pues él también lo había hecho y se veía mucho más relajado y espontáneo, a pesar de que todo el mundo me decía que me alejase de él, yo no quería escucharles…

Castiel se encogió de hombros ante la propuesta de Rosalya y señaló una de las mesas del bar

-El dueño de esto es amigo mío, siéntense allí mientras voy a pedir unos tragos decentes para pasar el rato- Posó su mano sobre la pequeña espalda de Priya y nos guió hasta que nos sentamos mientras que él se alejaba de nosotros para ir hasta la barra, donde dos chicas se le acercaron con sus teléfonos celulares a pedirles un par de selfies.

Me alegraba de verdad de que le estuviese yendo bien. Aunque nunca creí que lo de él fuese integrar un grupo e irse de giras con chicas vulgares y tontas ofreciéndose y posando para él con sus escotes gigantes… ¡Ok, si! Estaba algo celosa ¡Aunque eran unos celos absurdos, a decir verdad! Noté como Priya conversaba con Chani, quién se estaba llevando muy bien con mis antiguos compañeros de instituto y no pude evitar sentir cierta envidia ¡Después de todos éstos años la mrena lucía más genial y hermosa que nunca!... Y lo que era peor: Castiel se llevaba de maravillas con ella.

-¡Loana!- Rosalya me dio un empujoncito con su codo- Te he estado hablando hace siglos y no me respondes- ¡Dios! Estaba tan concentrada pensando en las chicas con grandes bubbies y en lo envidiosa que me sentía de Priya y su cercanía con Castiel que no había notado que Rosa y Alexy me estaban hablando

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo- Me disculpé- ¿Qué decían?

-Decíamos que Armin vendrá para el feriado del próximo mes- Miré a Alexy con entusiasmo y me olvidé por un momento de la punzada de celos que sentí por culpa de Castiel- ¿En serio? - ¡DIOS! ARMIN ERA REALMENTE UN CASO ESPECIAL… Aún recuerdo la amistad que tenía con él en el instituto. De hecho, él y Kentin eran mis amigos favoritos en la escuela- ¡Hay que organizar una fiesta!

-No sé si sea adecuado eso… A menos que sea una fiesta Cosplayer, dudo que esté interesado. Cada vez ese está más y más freak ¿Sabías que quería organizar una despedida de soltero para Evan con una chica que hace Cosplays?

-¿Evan se casó? ¡Wow! Realmente me he perdido de mucho

Priya se unió a nuestra conversación e incluyó a Chani.

-Si- Dijo la morena- Se casó y Kentin fue su padrino de bodas. Creo que también nuestro amiguito terminó comprometido ese día con una teniente de su pelotón

-¡Si! ¿Puedo decir algo que quede entre nosotros? Yo la encuentro bastante desabrida para él- Opinó Alexy con disgusto

-Alexy- Rosalya volvió a tomar la palabra- Para ti cualquier mujer es desabrida si se trata de Kentin

Chani nos miraba algo incómoda. Si… estábamos hablando de personas que ella no conocía y era normal de que estuviese perdida en la conversación. Priya lo notó y le pasó una cerveza que estaba bebiendo

-Relájate, nena- Le guiñó el ojo- No es sangre, pero es lo más cerca de alcanzar el cielo

Chani sonrió algo sonrojada y asintió, mientras bebía el líquido que Priya le había ofrecido… ¡Genial! Priya no solamente era atractiva para los chicos, sino que también para las chicas ¡Eso no era justo!

Empezamos a conversar de algunos profesores (Entre ellos de Rayan y de lo loca que Melody estaba por él), tareas, tips de supervivencia y de los chicos guapos de la facultad, donde Alexy nos dio su punto de vista profesional en el tema. Todos nos divertíamos hasta que Castiel llegó con un mesero quién nos llevaba una bandeja con dos botellas de tequila, caballitos, sal y rodajas de limón.

-¡SI!- Exclamó Alexy

-Te has lucido, galán- Priya le guiñó un ojo a Castiel y éste le devolvió el gesto para después agarrar una silla que estaba a mi lado y la colocaba al lado de la de ella, ignorándome por completo…

¡OUCH!

Por un momento, solo por un momento, creí que Castiel se sentaría a mi lado cuando vi que había tomado la silla, pero jamás creí que la agarraría para sentarse entre Priya y Chani. Una punzada de celos nuevamente se apoderó de mí ¿Es que acaso ese idiota no le importaba lo que había pasado conmigo en cuatro años? ¡Es decir!... ¡Lo admito! Él estaba muy enojado cuando terminamos y fue muy duro para ambos ¡Pero al menos podrías tener algo de curiosidad por la mujer a la cual le arrebató su flor más preciada! ¡ES QUE ES UN IMBÉCIL!

-¡Idiota!- Susurré entre dientes. Rosalya me miró preocupada e intuí que ella sabía cómo me sentía, pues siempre sabía leerme.

-¡Ven, Loana! ¡Vamos a bailar!- Me animó ella, sacándome la chaqueta y tomándome de la mano para arrastrarme hacia la pista de baile, junto a Alexy siguiéndonos muy de cerca, pues él también había notado que la reacción de Castiel me había incomodado.

-Te juro que quiero matarlo- Le dije mientras nos acomodábamos entre un montón de gente en la pista de baile- ¿Es que los hombres no tienen ni un ápice de sensibilidad?

-Los héteros no-Se defendió Alexy- Mi hermano es aún peor… Créeme.

-Castiel debe estar aún herido. Lysandro me dijo que cuando terminó contigo, estuvo bebiendo mucho y que escribió los versos más deprimentes del mundo… Ni Neruda habría estado jamás tan inspirado como ese chico ¡Solo dale tiempo! Estoy segura de que hablarán más adelante cuando el ambiente se haya calmado ¡PERO AHORA GOCEMOS DE ÉSTA PISTA Y SUS BONDADES!

-¡WOW! ¡SI! ¡ARMEMOS UN TRÍO DECENTE DE BAILE!- Gritó Alexy

Eso me hizo reír y di una vuelta sobre mi misma mientras encontraba el ritmo y me ponía a bailar al compás de "Galway Girl" de Ed Sheeran. A mis padres les encantaba bailar y eso lo había heredado de ellos. Moví mis caderas olvidándome del mundo y riendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo ¿A quién le importaba ese bruto de Castiel? ESTABA BAILANDO CON UNA CERVEZA EN LA MANO PASANDO EL MEJOR RATO DE MI VIDA.

- _ **My, my, my, my Galway Girl**_ \- Cantaba Alexy con Rosa y yo haciéndole coro sin dejar de bailar y saltar. Lo más probable es que no nos viésemos muy cuerdos ¿Pero qué importaba? Quería disfrutar de mi noche y nadie me obligaría hacer lo contrario. Muchos chicos que estaban alrededor nos miraban mientras movíamos nuestros cuerpos al compás de la música y Alexy coqueteó con varios tipos bastante guapos… ¡Sí! Sin duda nuestro amigo era realmente una belleza ¡Ese terminaría más acompañado que Rosa y yo juntas esa noche!

De pronto, sentí mi garganta seca. Mi primer impulso fue ir hacia la mesa donde estaban Castiel y las chicas, pero rechacé esa idea inmediatamente, pues no quería beber nada que él hubiese comprado (Lo sé, muy infantil de mi parte, pero no quería que después lanzara un mordaz comentario tan propio de él para hacerme sentir mal). Así que decidí ir yo hacia la barra.

-Voy a buscar unos tragos- Anuncié, mientras Rosalya se ponía la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacando su billetera para pagar su parte- ÉSTA RONDA LA INVITO YO ¡GUARDA ESO!- Grité para hacerme escuchar entre la multitud y obligando a Rosa a guardar su dinero.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Se ofreció Alexy

-No… Quédate con Rosalya ¡Yo vuelvo en un segundo!

Me di la vuelta con gracia para dirigirme a la barra con paso sexy mientras un montón de chicos me miraban y algunos me guiñaban el ojo ¡Muy bien! O estaba emborrachándome y estaba creyéndome la cosa más bella del planeta, o ellos estaban dejándose llevar por las extrañas y poderosas sensaciones del alcohol ¡Como sea! Castiel estaba viendo eso desde la mesa que compartía con Priya y Chani

-¡EN TU CARA, IMBÉCIL!- Exclamé para mí misma- Eso te pasa por ignorar a ésta belleza ¡Y atrévete a decirme "Tabla de Planchar" porque mi pechonalidad ahora es asombrosa!

Llegué a la barra y le pedí al barman 6 cervezas heladas ¡Dos para cada uno!

-¡Wow! ¿Podrás con eso? Una chica buena del Sweet Amoris no debería beber tanto- Una voz varonil me hizo girar y entonces lo vi:

-¿NATH?- Jamás me acostumbraría al cambio de Nathaniel Rossel… Un chico rudo, malo y con un aire endiabladamente sexy… ¡WOW! Loana, estás emborrachándote- ¡Hey! No… No tomaré esto yo sola- Me justifiqué, sentándome en uno de los taburetes e invitando a Nathaniel a hacer lo mismo - ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Vengo con unos amigos- Respondió él, señalándome a un par de personas que estaban en una esquina del bar algo mayores que no tenían buena pinta. Éstos me miraron y levantaron la mano saludándome, yo respondí el gesto nerviosa- Aunque no sabía que Castiel iba a tocar con su banda hoy.

-Si… Vi el Póster en el hall de la facultad y decidí comprar las entradas- Respondí algo nerviosa

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo era tan tímida? ¡Está bien que Nathaniel se ha puesto más bueno que el pan integral, pero eso no me da derecho de babosear por él en el mismo pub donde se encuentra mi ex novio que está igual de buenote que él! ¿Y SI HACEMOS UN TRÍO? … Okay, no… ESO NO… ¿Qué pasa si Nath tiene el churro muy grande? ¿Y qué pasa si el de Castiel creció aún más? ¿QUÉ HARÍA CON DOS SÚPER CHURROS TAMAÑO JUMBO? ¡Bueno! Si se me da la opción de elegir un churro grande, prefiero el de Castiel ¡Más vale churro conocido que churro por conocer!... ¡DIOS! ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡LOANA PIENSA CON CLARIDAD!

-Hola, hermosa ¿Por qué no dejas al rubio y te quedas con nosotros?- Tres tipos se acercaron peligrosamente a nosotros. Noté como Nathaniel se ponía tenso e inmediatamente tomó mi muñeca y se puso delante de mí, dándome la espalda y enfrentando a los tipos

-Ella está conmigo, idiotas ¡Den media vuelta y lárguense!- El tono de voz de Nathaniel se volvió frío y amenazante… jamás lo había escuchado hablar así

-¡Vamos, _Nathy_! ¡Tú tienes a varias! ¿Podrías compartir, no?- Dijo uno de los sujetos, mirándome con líbido, guiñándome el ojo. El efecto del alcohol de pronto se había esfumado y ya no me sentía tan sexy ni tan poderosa como en la pista de baile

-Te lo repito por segunda vez: ¡Váyanse!- Nathaniel parecía implacable, era como si supiese que ellos le harían caso simplemente porque les convenía hacerlo... ¿Pero qué pasaría con ellos si no le obedecían? ¿En qué estaba metido Nathaniel?

Los amigos que lo acompañaban se acercaron a nosotros y los tipos que estaban molestándonos inmediatamente hicieron un gesto de paz y procedieron a retirarse. Nath se acercó a uno de sus amigos y le susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar, pero el hombre asintió y dejó el bar siguiendo a los acosadores que intentaron salir lo más rápido del lugar. Yo temblaba, era como estar metida en una película de gangster ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Nathaniel y yo nos quedamos solos y él me sonrió, pero yo no pude devolver el gesto.

-Creo que nos despedimos. Tengo que encargarme de algo- El rubio se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla en modo de despedida. No sé por qué, pero una fuerza me obligó a tomarlo por la manga de su chaqueta

-No… Quédate conmigo- Le pedí…- No sé quiénes son esos tipos, pero sé que irás tras ellos ¿No es así?

-Loana… Es como te dije la otra noche. La gente cambia. No hay nada más normal. Ya no soy el delegado de la clase y no soy el perfecto Nathaniel. Te veré después

Me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de dirigirse a mí por última vez y marcharse con paso seguro. Me quedé un par de minutos quieta como una tonta, mientras las personas que estaban en el lugar se divertían y bailaban ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué pasaba con Nathaniel? No sé por qué, pero a pesar de no llevarme tan bien con él en el instituto, me sentía responsable por lo que le pasaba. Yo fui la primera en saber los problemas de violencia intrafamiliar que había sufrido por culpa de su padre, y fui la primera en intentar hacer algo por él, a pesar de que había actuado de manera irresponsable e impetuosa…

No sé qué pasó, pero en un acto de soberana estupidez giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia la salida, con la intención firme de encontrar a Nathaniel. Había mucha gente en el lugar, lo que no hacía fácil el desplazamiento, pero intenté moverme con rapidez y agilidad para intentar alcanzar a mi ex compañero de clase.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de salida, la abrí y corrí hacia el oscuro escenario nocturno que la bohemia universitaria me ofrecía. Vi a muchas personas afuera, bebiendo, besándose, utilizando automóviles como Motel y otras cosas que no me importó ver, porque solo me importaba encontrarme con Nathaniel y hacerle entrar en razón.

Caminé sin rumbo, sintiendo el frío de la noche ¡Demonios! Había dejado mi chaqueta junto a Castiel, Chani y Priya. Hubiese sido buena idea traerla conmigo, pero no iba a devolverme al pub a buscarla, tenía que encontrar primero a Nathaniel y llevarlo a cualquier lugar donde no armara problemas.

-Ooookay- Dije, parándome en seco cuando llegué al callejón oscuro donde unos tipos días atrás casi me atacan si no hubiese sido por Nath- ¡No tengo que ser gallina! ¡Si paso por ese callejón corriendo nadie me atacará! Solo tengo que estar alerta – Me dispuse a correr, pero antes de que diese un paso hacia adelante, alguien me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a retroceder- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS …!?- Grité aterrada por el agarre, pero inmediatamente me tranquilicé- ¿Castiel?

La cara de mi ex era un verdadero poema

-¿ACASO AHORA TE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS MALOS? ¿TAN POCA COSA FUI EN TU VIDA QUE VAS DETRÁS DE CUALQUIERA?

Lo miré confundida y después solté una carcajada sarcástica… ¡JA! ¿El me pregunta eso a mí cuando fue él que estuvo toda la noche coqueteándole a una de mis mejores amigas de instituto e ignorándome por completo? ¿Ahora recuerda que hubo un NOSOTROS?

-Vete a la mierda, Castiel- Le dije enfadada, mientras giraba sobre mis talones y me adentraba al callejón con él detrás de mí, tomando nuevamente mi muñeca con fuerza- ¡SUÉLTAME!- Grité con rabia- ¿Qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? ¡NECESITO ENCONTRAR A NATHANIEL! ¡SUÉLTAME POR FAVOR!

-NO TE DEJARÉ IR HASTA DONDE ESTÁ ÉL

-¿QUIÉN LO IMPEDIRÁ? ¿TÚ?

-¿POR QUÉ TE COMPORTAS ASÍ? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE ESTOY INTENTANDO HACER ES CUIDARTE PORQUE ME IMPORTAS?

-¿TE IMPORTO? ¿AHORA VIENES A DECIRME QUE TE IMPORTO? ¿CUÁNDO LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO TODA LA NOCHE ES IGNORARME?

Él lanzó una risotada forzada, llena de ironía

-¿ASÍ QUE DE ESO SE TRATA TODO?: ¡SOBRE TI! ¿NO?; ¿CUÁN GRANDE PUEDE LLEGAR A SER TU EGO MAÑOSO? ¿QUIERES QUE ESTÉ PENDIENTE DE TI DESPUÉS DE QUE FUISTE TÚ QUIEN DECIDIÓ BOTAR NUESTRA RELACIÓN A LA BASURA? ¿ESPERABAS QUE TE TOMARA ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y FINGIESE QUE TU SILENCIO POR TODOS ÉSTOS AÑOS NO ME HABÍA MOLESTADO? ¿ **CREÍAS QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR ESPERÁNDOTE**?

Sus palabras pesaron en mi pecho. Era como si el resentimiento de éstos cuatro años hubiese explotado ahora, lo cual era injusto, pues él no era el único en ésta historia que había sufrido.

-¿Y me lo dices así?...

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?- Me preguntó él irónicamente- ¿En una serenata? ¿Debería llevarte a Venecia y transformar esto en una canción de amor? ¡A veces puedes llegar a ser tan absurda! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de nada? ¿Acaso te crees gran cosa como para creer que yo caería a tus pies por el solo hecho de aparecerte? ¿Acaso piensas que me volví un sensible tontón como tu sumiso amigo Kentin?

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO ERES NI LA MITAD DE HOMBRE DE LO QUE ES KENTIN!- Le grité con unas ganas horrendas de pegarle una cachetada por imbécil. Castiel se acercó a mí con la furia dibujada en sus ojos, y antes que dijese algo para que se alejase de mí, me había aprisionado contra la pared. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había encontrado acorralada contra el uno de los muros del callejón, con el brazo de Castiel por encima de mi cabeza. Mi corazón desbocado quería salirse de mi pecho cuando lo sentí nuevamente cerca después de tanto tiempo. Sentir su respiración agitada, me hizo recordar un millón de escenas vividas con él… todas ellas perfectamente especiales. Lo miré fijamente y le sostuve su mirada.

-¡Que te jodan!- Susurró apasionadamente, con su frente pegada a la mía. Mis fosas nasales se impregnaron del olor tan deliciosamente característico de él y fue entonces que lo entendí todo: nunca había dejado de pensar ni un segundo en él. Mis otras relaciones no pudieron funcionar porque siempre fue él el hombre que quería a mi lado… Acerqué mi rostro lentamente el suyo y Castiel me tomó por la cintura fuertemente y devoró mis labios con pasión, juntando nuestras lenguas y nuestros cuerpos con desesperación. Su brazo había rodeado fuertemente mi cintura y su mano se posó sobre mi nuca, exigiendo cada vez más en éste beso en el cual se me estaba yendo la vida. Instintivamente di un pequeño salto, sin separar nuestras bocas, y mis piernas rodearon su cintura, mientras que él rompía nuestro beso para posar su boca en mi cuello y descender por mi escote…

Lo quería… quería todo de él. Necesitaba sentirme suya nuevamente… anhelaba su cuerpo fundiéndose con el mío desesperadamente.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi trasero cuando algo me hizo aterrizar abrupta, y dolorosamente del cielo a la tierra… Una voz desagradablemente conocida sonó desde el móvil de Castiel, interrumpiendo nuestro gran momento

 _ **¡Contéstame ahora rockstar y te enseñaré lo que es rockear con ganas!**_

-¿Yeleen?- Pregunté extrañada, observando el bolsillo del pantalón de Castiel que es donde tenía su teléfono. Éste inmediatamente desenrolló mis piernas de su cintura y se apartó de mí, apresurándose a tomar su celular nervioso…

-¿La conoces?- Me preguntó incómodo, sin separar su mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono

-Si… es mi compañera de cuarto ¿Qué hace su voz en tu teléfono?- Quise saber, adivinando la respuesta.

-¿Compañera de cuarto?-Preguntó aterrado- ¡Mierda! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo y a mí me tocó el lado sucio! – Se refregó los ojos con cansancio, como si hubiese cometido un grave error y lo estuviese reconociendo delante de todo el país- Ella es… ella… Es mi pareja

¡¿Y EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA TIENE LA VOZ DE ESA ZORRA COMO RINGTONE?!

¿Saben algo?... ¡Sí que se puede morir de ira!


End file.
